Утопия Сити
Базовые функции Отключение интерфейса: '''консольная команда eg_showFace 0''' Свободная камера (от первого лица): консольная команда eg_noClip 1 Угол обзора: консольная команда a_animatePlayerFov значение1 значение2 время позволяет сменить угол обзора с первого значения на второе за заданный промежуток времени. Другие полезные команды a_god 0/1 '- отключить/включить неуязвимость '''capturecubemap высота файла '- сохранить cubemap-панораму указанного размера в .dds-файл с указанным именем в папке data 'cl_fZNear число '- изменить расстояние до ближней плоскости отсечения (переднюю границу поля зрения камеры). Значение по умолчанию - 0.12, меньшие значения способны вызывать хаотичное мелькание фрагментов текстур. '''gil_showLighting 0/1 - отключить/включить освещение. Полный список команд и переменных (и их значения по умолчанию) 'Команды (список можно получить, напечатав в консоли cmdlist): ' a_actorStats a_animatePlayerFov a_cacheBotFile a_disableClass a_enableClass a_find a_getProperty a_info a_infoex a_listActors a_listBotFiles a_listChildren a_listClasses a_listConnects a_listDisabledClasses a_listLinks a_listProperties a_logicState a_scriptReset a_scriptState a_sendMessage a_setProperty a_translate a_uncacheBotFile a_updateLinks a_where ac_export_aim add_inv addcontrolinfo ai_anim_modifier ai_relations ai_strategy alias all_inv Art_PP_ShowCurrent Artefact_Toggle autosave background bench_begin bench_echo bench_end bench_normalcycle bench_roundcycle bind bindDefaults bindfromclick bindlist bindlistbackup bindlistrestore bot_behavior bot_debug bot_kill bot_killall bot_list bot_myfriend bot_reload bot_remove bot_remove_silent bot_war CalcAmbientLighting capturecubemap centerview cls cmdlist : lists all commands cw_clear cw_save cw_snapshot cycle dec declare deleteGame demoRecordingStart demoRecordingStop dir echo eg_addGraph eg_addTranslation eg_enumClasses eg_enumDoubleHandlers eg_listGraphs eg_listGraphSlots eg_listTranslations eg_playmovie eg_reloadTranslations eg_removeGraph eg_sequence eg_setantialiasing eg_setvideogamma eg_setVideoMode eg_spawneffect eg_stopmovie eg_timeFreeze eg_unitManagerDump enumSlots Error exec finishgame fontlist2 game gil_applyTextureQuality gil_aviEnd gil_aviPauseUnpause gil_aviStart gil_changeDevice gil_enumIndexBufferHandles gil_enumVShaders gil_getVideoMemoryStatus gil_listDevicecaps gil_listMemory gil_listShaders gil_listSysSubscribers gil_listTextures gil_prepareMaterials gil_resetResources gil_showIndexBufferContent gil_showLighting gil_showNormalMaps gil_showNormals gil_showStencil gil_showTextureBasis gil_stencilShadowsPasses give group gui gui_addtext gui_apply gui_cancel gui_checkauto gui_checktext gui_choose gui_chooseactive gui_clearfadestack gui_cleartext gui_click gui_delete gui_down gui_energy gui_execute gui_fadein gui_fadeout gui_inventory gui_luarestart gui_mainmenu gui_newgame gui_nextartefact gui_pause gui_play gui_popfadeshader gui_prepare gui_prevartefact gui_pushfadeshader gui_setclosekey gui_setcolor gui_setfadecolormax gui_setfadecolormin gui_sethitclueshader gui_sethitscreen gui_setloadingpicture gui_setoverlayscreen gui_startmenu gui_startmusic gui_stopmusic gui_up gui_use holster in_reset inc load lua_enableDebugger lua_exec lua_listGlobalEvents lua_listGlobalMachines lua_listLibraries lua_listSeniorMachineFiles lua_load lua_resetGlobalMachines lua_resetSeniorMachine meminfo mouse mt_list mt_select mt_show mt_test nav_RunTests nav_SetTravelFlags nav_ShowDistancesMapInfo nav_ShowInfo nav_ShowJunc nav_ShowPath nav_ShowSet nav_TeleportPlayer nav_TransformSet nextweapongroup pager Player_Got_Infodisc player_hit player_team precache precacheclear prevweapongroup quickload quicksave quit r_listMeshArrays r_listMeshes r_listSMD r_listVegetation r_restartMeshes r_restartSMD r_test restartShaders rtl_flushcaches rtl_listNamedResources rtl_listPreloaded rtl_pauseVTune rtl_preloadFile rtl_purgeFile rtl_resumeVTune rtl_setFilePoolLimit s_Flush : Stop holding non-looping sounds s_listSamples : Print loaded sound samples s_listSounds : Print playing sounds s_listSoundsDetailed : Print playing sounds (detailed s_listtypes : List sound types used by priority system s_play : Play the specified sound file s_settypepriority : Set priority level to specified sound type s_showCaps : Print caps for active sound device save screenShot set seta setpostprocessfilter sfx_list sfx_meminfo soup_meminfo spectate startgame team_ChangeState team_LogPassiblyBots test TestAmbientVolumetricMap toggle toggleconsole togglePause touch translate unbind unbindall varlist vm_check : Perform some internal vismanager checks vm_debugAdd : Add a visual object to the list of debugged objects vm_debugClear : Clear the list of debugged objects vm_debugFilterVisibility : 0 - debug all objects, 1 - only visible, 2 - only invisible vm_debugRemove : Remove a visual object to the list of debugged objects vm_listObjectsIntersectMoreThanOnePortal : List objects which intersect with more than 2 portals vm_memoryInfo : Print vismanager memory usage info vm_portalInfo : List vismanager's objects in different ways; type without params for help vm_showDistance : Print portal distance for the specified objects vstr wait where wp_ActivateDynBiLink wp_ActivateDynLink wp_AddLink wp_AddWayPoint wp_DelLink wp_DelWayPoint wp_GetCommand wp_GetLinkState wp_LockDynBiLink wp_LockDynLink wp_MoveWayPoint wp_Save wp_SetCommand wp_SetEndAngle wp_SetLinkState wp_SetName wp_SetStartAngle wp_ShowWayPoints 'Переменные (список можно получить, напечатав в консоли varlist): ' a_TeleportChangeStateDelay "3000" a_animmeshobb "1" a_botgoalrange "0.6" a_buddha "0" a_damagemultiplier "1" a_debugActorManager "0" a_debugBomb "0" a_debugCamera "0" a_debugCatchObjects "0" a_debugEvents "0" a_debugExplosion "0" a_debugGoal "0" a_debugHittable "0" a_debugLevel "0" a_debugLogic "0" a_debugLogicFilter "" a_debugMessages "0" a_debugPlayerCrashImpulse "0" a_debugPlayerHeadLight "0.7" a_debugPlayerHeadLightD "0" a_debugPlayerHeadLightPriority "0.1" a_debugPlayerMovement "0" a_debugProductPoint "0" a_debugSensor "0" a_debugSound "0" a_debugTeleport "0" a_debugUboxDamage "0" a_debugUsable "0" a_debuganimmeshanimation "0" a_debugplayerPhCrashImpulse "0" a_die "0" a_disableAcceleration "1" a_disableWScanner "0" A a_excludeClasses "0" a_explosionVersion "1" a_goallive "60" a_god "0" a_noDie "0" a_playerUseWGDToPutGoal "1" a_playergoalrange "0.4" a_showHit "0" A a_showHitFilter "" A a_spawnDefaultPlayer "1" a_uboxNotVisibleOnTurnOff "1" ai_RedZoneRange "200" ai_aimspeed "100" ai_allbotpeace "0" ai_botdo_disable "" ai_botdo_enable "" ai_botstop "0" ai_burstfire "0" ai_debugallbots "0" ai_debugalwaysattack "0" ai_debugbehavior "0" ai_debugbot "0" ai_debugchat "0" ai_debugcrosslook "0" ai_debugcrossshot "0" ai_debugdir "0" ai_debugdirpath "0" ai_debugenemy "0" ai_debugfriendlyfire "0" ai_debuggo "" ai_debuglook "0" ai_debuglooking "0" ai_debugnavtrace "0" ai_debugnearestwp "0" ai_debugpick "0" ai_debugplayerpickable "0" ai_debugredpoint "0" ai_debugredpointfreeze "0" ai_debugspeed "0" ai_debugteamchanging "0" ai_debugthink "0" ai_debugupdateaction "0" ai_debugwish "0" ai_debugwp "0" ai_debugwplog "0" ai_debugwpselection "0" ai_disable "0" ai_disablefreeze "0" ai_disablenavoperations "0" ai_disableredzone "0" ai_disableupdateaction "0" ai_do "255" ai_enablebannedredpoint "1" ai_enemydistance "100" ai_extremalaimspeed "300" ai_forgivetime "8" ai_freewalk "0" ai_friendlyfire "1" ai_friendlyfireangle "10" ai_friendlyfiredistance "30" ai_frightrange "5" ai_frighttime "8" ai_logerrors "0" ai_losttime "5" ai_marinaenemyselection "0" ai_navvelocity "-1" ai_newenemydiscovering "0" ai_pathupdate "500" ai_phspeed "0" ai_player_visible "0" ai_rearfrastrumrange "2" ai_task_alwayspick "0" ai_techforgetinfodisktime "3" bb_debugtilt "" bb_playerx "206.538" bb_playery "58.5052" bb_playerz "-291.892" bot_CommandLog "0" bot_autokill "0" A bot_bulletImpulseMultiplier "18" bot_debugLifeSpan "0" A bot_explosionImpulseMultiplier "15" bot_footstep "1" bot_fov "54.46" A bot_kickImpulseMultiplier "1.5" cd_debugVolumes "0" cd_debugphantombox "0" cd_disableVolumeEvents "0" cd_enableGridOptimization "1" cd_enableGridStatistics "0" cd_forceCreateTrees "0" cd_traceStatistics "0" cl_bobPitch "0.05" cl_bobRoll "0.025" cl_bobUp "0.012" cl_fZFar "1200.0" cl_fZNear "0.12" cl_fov "72.0" cl_lockTargetTime "1500" cl_recoilHitPitch "0.6" cl_recoilHitRoll "0.6" A con_floodSize "0" A con_floodTime "0" con_logTime "0" A con_logToDebugger "1" con_logged "1" A con_size "0.65" con_viewLog "0" dam_aim "1" dam_aimdispersion "0.7" dam_catch_modifier_on_channels "" dam_catchmodifier "" dam_debugDraw "0" dam_destructfaces "0" dam_destructfacessize "0.05" dam_disablerotate "0" dam_fixedlook "0" dam_fixedlookpitch "0" dam_hit "1" dam_interpolate "1" dam_lod "0" dam_log "0" dam_logchannels "0" dam_logchannelstart "-1" dam_logchannelstarting "0" A dam_logchannelstartmodel "" dam_logmodel "" dam_logstate "0" dam_luaDebug "0" dam_ragenable "1" dam_showGUI "0" dam_smoothspeed "0" dam_usespeed "1" dbg_density "1" dbg_enable "0" A dbg_fadeDistance "10" dbg_updateAmbientCube "0" ds_videomodechanged "0" eg_TeamManagerLog "0" eg_accel "1" A eg_alwaysRun "1" eg_autoDistributionEnergy "1" A eg_autoSaveCycle "2" A eg_autoSwitchArtefacts "0" eg_bulletImpulseMultiplier "5" A eg_bulletMarkDistance "50" eg_customTimeStep "0" eg_dataFolder "" eg_debugDestruction "0" eg_debugDispatcher "0" eg_debugIntersection "0" eg_debugPHMInteract "0" eg_debugTracing "0" eg_debugTracingGrid "0" eg_debugTracingPhysical "0" eg_debugWScanner "0" eg_debugWorldDatabase "0" eg_disableSave "1" eg_enableAI "1" eg_enableActors "1" A eg_enableBSSync "1" A eg_enableBackgroundLevel "1" eg_enableIntraction "1" eg_enablePhysics "1" eg_enableTeam "1" eg_enableUpdateGUI "1" eg_enableUpdatePlayerEnergy "0" A eg_fullscreen "1" eg_jerkyTimer "0" A eg_maxFPS "90" eg_maxTimeStep "200" eg_mirrorFolder "" eg_noClip "0" eg_pauseWithoutFocus "1" eg_profile "0" A eg_profileTracelevel "0" A eg_profilelevel "0" A eg_profilescalemaxworktime "1" eg_profilesort "0" A eg_quickSaveCycle "4" A eg_screenaa "0" A eg_screenanisoquality "0" A eg_screenbpp "32" A eg_screenbrightness "0.5" A eg_screencontrast "1.0" A eg_screenfull "1" A eg_screengamma "0.5" A eg_screenheight "600" A eg_screenhz "75" A eg_screenpostprocessing "1" A eg_screenquality "1" A eg_screenvertsync "0" A eg_screenwidth "800" eg_showAIState "0" eg_showComplete "0" eg_showFace "1" A eg_showLoadingMessages "1" eg_showMenu "1" eg_showMouseCursor "1" eg_showPhantoms "0" eg_showRecodingMessages "0" eg_showSFXPortalBoxes "0" eg_showSoundState "0" A eg_showSystem "0" eg_showSystemGraph "0" eg_showWGD "0" eg_showWGDTree "0" eg_silent_bot_remove "1" eg_sleepTime "0" eg_sleepTimeInactive "200" A eg_suppresGUI "0" eg_thirdPersonAngle "0" eg_thirdPersonAngleUp "0" eg_thirdPersonCameraCheck "1" eg_thirdPersonLook "0" eg_thirdPersonRange "2" eg_thirdPersonView "0" eg_timeFreezeScale "0.2" eg_timeFreezeTime "2" A eg_uboxMarkDistance "30" A eg_useBlackClearColor "1" eg_viewSize "100" gil_NeonsBlurCycles "2" A gil_NeonsRTSize "128" gil_VideoMemoryLimit "512" gil_VideoStress "0" gil_a "5" gil_biasLightColor "1" gil_bind3DVolumeLight "0" gil_bindMaterial "0" gil_checkTextureFlags "0" gil_debugEventCount "0" gil_debugSets "0" A gil_disableBump "0" gil_disableCache "0" gil_disableDXCalls "0" A gil_disableDriverManagement "0" gil_disableGlobalVertexFog "0" gil_disableMRTCG "1" gil_disableNeons "0" gil_disableOcclusionQuery "0" gil_disablePPCubeLight "0" gil_disableRTDP "0" gil_disableSpecular "0" gil_disableVertexLight "0" gil_emulateScissorTest "0" gil_enableFXDebugging "0" A gil_enableHWSTransitionCache "1" A gil_enableHWStateBlocks "1" gil_enableHtmlLog "0" A gil_enablePShadowBlur "1" gil_enableRTCGLog "0" A gil_forceLowestShaderProfile "0" gil_getFreeDeviceMemory "0" gil_hardwareSync "0" gil_logShadersToDebugOutput2 "0" gil_logStateBlocks "0" gil_restartFX "0" gil_setBrightness "0.5" gil_setContrast "0.5" A gil_setExclusiveMode "1" gil_setGamma "0.7" A gil_setLightVolumeDimension "64" gil_setMaxMipMapLevel "0" gil_setMipMapBias "0" A gil_setNCubemapDimension "32" A gil_setResourceCacheRAMLimit "512" gil_setStateBlockLimit "800" A gil_setVSync "1" gil_settingsHeightLimit "2048" gil_settingsWidthLimit "2048" gil_showDestinationAlpha "0" gil_showLuminiscence "0" gil_showTangentSpace "0" gil_showTris "0" A gil_stencilShadowsDensity "0.5" A gil_textureQuality "1" gui_enable "1" in_debug "0" in_debugKeyboard "0" A in_debugMouse "0" A in_enableJoystick "0" in_enableKeyboard "1" in_enableMouse "1" A in_exclusiveMode "1" A in_joystickInvert "0" A in_joystickSensitivity "8" A in_keyboardRepeatDelay "250" A in_keyboardRepeatRate "30" A in_mouseInvert "0" A in_mouseSensitivity "8" A in_mouseWheelPressTime "300" A intr_damageImpulseGain "1" A intr_impulseThreshold "20" A intr_speedThreshold "0.5" lod_force "0" lod_log "0" lua_debugCalls "0" lua_debugEventsExcludeFilter "*" lua_debugFilter "" A lua_printMode "1" mc_accel "0.6" mc_accelerate "10" mc_add_forwardspeed "0" mc_add_rightspeed "0" mc_add_upspeed "0" mc_airaccelerate "10" mc_backspeed "12.5" mc_clampYjumpSpeed "6.5" mc_clampmodjumpSpeed "9" mc_edgefriction "2" mc_eye_height_crouch "1.0" mc_eye_height_dead "0.3" mc_eye_height_default "1.61" mc_fall_fatal_speed "16" mc_fall_max_safe_speed "9" mc_fall_threshold "3" mc_falling_rollmul "0.416" mc_forceduck "0" mc_forwardspeed "12.5" mc_friction "5" mc_gravity_multiplier "1.4" mc_jumpSpeed "5.25" mc_ladder_down_pick_lenght "0.1" mc_maxanglestep "0.71" mc_maxclimbspeed "2" mc_maxspeed "100" mc_noclipaccelerate "5" mc_noclipspeed "62.5" mc_rightspeed "12.5" mc_rollangle "2" mc_rollspeed "200" mc_showStates "0" mc_staticfriction "0.03" mc_step_down_pick_lenght "1.3" mc_stopspeed "3.125" mc_surfacefriction "1.25" mc_upspeed "10" mc_wallfriction "5" msh_debug "0" mt_enableFPUExceptions "0" ph_ClothGravity "10" ph_ClothHitMultiplier "1" ph_ClothIterations "20" ph_ClothMaxL "0.05" ph_ClothStop "0" ph_ClothVisc "-0.5" ph_LockRagdollPiece "0" ph_RagDestroyMaxTime "750" ph_RagDollJointSoftness "1" ph_RagDoll_BubbleMan "1" ph_RagdollExpMultiplier "10" ph_RagdollFriction "100" ph_RagdollLockHitted "0" ph_RagdollMultiplier "0.01" ph_RagdollSleepingFactor "0.2" ph_StandartDensityValue "1" ph_StandartGravityValue "10" ph_UnlockRagdollPiece "0" ph_collision_delta "1" ph_collisionfilter "1" ph_creepUnlink "10" ph_debugBallistic "0" ph_debugClothSprings "0" ph_debugConnects "0" ph_debugContacts "0" ph_debugDFMovements "0" ph_debugDFrames "0" ph_debugDMovements "0" ph_debugGeoControl "0" ph_debugGeoCtrlColls "0" ph_debugGeoCtrlPosition "0" ph_debugGeoCtrlSpeed "0" ph_debugGeoCtrlState "0" ph_debugGeoCtrlVectors "0" ph_debugGeoCtrlWorkColls "0" ph_debugGeoStuck "0" ph_debugIsland "0" ph_debugLODs "0" ph_debugMeat "0" ph_debugMedium "0" ph_debugRagDoll "0" ph_debugRagDollJoints "0" ph_debugSubgroups "0" ph_debugUBox "0" ph_debugUBoxFilter "0" ph_debugparent "0" ph_delayfailedLOD "50" ph_disableCheckedSleep "0" ph_disableGeoCtrlBackSlide "1" ph_distFactor "0.001" ph_edge_edge_jump "0" ph_edge_friction_disable "1" ph_enableGeoControlStep "1" ph_enableLODs "1" ph_enableStuckedSolver "1" ph_excludeNormals "1" ph_freeze "0" ph_freezeDSys "0" ph_geoControlSwipDownMove "1" ph_hackGeoControlFlush "0" ph_maxIter "5" ph_maxStuckedIters "2" ph_playerAsPrizma "1" ph_putUBoxesAsleep "0" ph_sleepingFactor "0.01" ph_spiderman "0" ph_spidermode "0" ph_step "0" ph_stepEnabled "0" ph_tester "0" ph_timeFactor "0.001" ph_water_ang_damp "-1" ph_water_density_factor "30" ph_water_visc_factor "1" pl_footstep "1" player_ghost "0" A profiler_peakHistorySize "5" A profiler_peakHistoryTime "2" r_ambientLightIntensityC "1.0" r_ambientLightIntensityD "0" r_ambientLightIntensityS "0.03" r_biasMark "0.0018" r_blockDepth "0" A r_clear "0" r_compressVBuffers "1" r_cullLightsAgainstFrustum "1" r_cullRange "1000" r_debugForceDefaultTextures "0" r_debugForceMeshFirstShader "0" r_debugForceSkin "" r_debugGUI "advanced" r_debugGlobalAmbient "0" r_debugGlobalAmbientTree "0" r_debugMakeAmbientSample "0" r_debugMultiplyConstants "1" r_debugMultiplyDIPs "1" r_debugMultiplySceneVisuals "1" r_debugResources "0" r_debugSMDMorfing "0" r_debugSoupGrabbing "0" r_debugdamloading "0" r_depthSort "1" r_easyRange "1000" r_enableAmbientLighting "1" r_enableAureols "1" r_enableBezierCurves "1" r_enableDLights "1" r_enableDamGUI "1" r_enableDepthFirstRender "0" r_enableDetailTextures "1" r_enableFog "0" r_enableGrass "1" r_enableLayerFog "1" r_enableLensFlare "1" r_enableLightVolume "1" r_enableLighting "1" r_enableLightning "1" r_enableMarks "1" r_enableMeshArray "1" r_enableMeshes "1" A r_enableMirrors "1" r_enableOcean "1" r_enablePSBillboards "1" r_enablePSPointSprites "1" r_enableParallaxBM "1" r_enableParticles "1" A r_enableProjectiveShadows "1" r_enableProjectors "1" r_enableReflection "1" r_enableRefraction "1" r_enableSFX "1" r_enableSMD "1" r_enableShadowCasters "1" r_enableShadowReceivers "1" r_enableShadowSoupGrabbing "1" r_enableShines "1" r_enableSkyes "1" r_enableSoftwareSkinning "0" r_enableSoup "1" r_enableStencilShadows "0" r_enableVegetation "1" r_enableVideoTextures "1" r_forceAureolMaxDistanceMultiply "1" r_forceDLightLimit "2" r_forceLOD "0" r_forceShaderLOD "0" A r_gamma "1" r_hardwareSync "0" r_lightTransitionTime "0.5" r_logCalls "0" r_logScene "0" r_maxMeshArrayVBSize "3000" r_maxVegetationVBSize "3000" r_noBind "0" r_noCull "0" r_particles_dist_radius_mul "2" A r_pixelAlignment "-0.5" A r_refDevice "0" r_screenShotExt "jpg" r_showAureolesTraffic "0" r_showDLights "0" r_showGlobalAmbient "0" r_showLayerFog "0" r_showMeshArray "0" r_showMeshTree "0" r_showMirrors "0" r_showParticlesTraffic "0" r_showShadowMeshes "0" r_showShadowSoup "0" r_showShadowVolumes "0" r_showVegetation "0" r_stencilVolumeDensity "0.1" r_testCullRatio "0" r_useDisplayLists "0" r_vegetation_force_bend_amplitude "0" A rtl_debugCaches "0" rtl_debugProcessor "0" A rtl_enableBinaryArchive "1" A rtl_enableBugReports "1" A rtl_enableCache "0" rtl_enableProfiler "0" A rtl_enableThreading "0" rtl_threadStalls "0" s_debugPlayPos "0" s_debugSounds "0" A s_disable "0" A s_eax "0" s_enableDiferred "0" s_enableTopping "1" s_maxBuffers "30" s_maxStereoBuffers "10" s_minFreeHwBuffers "5" s_musicMutex "1" A s_musicVolume "70" A s_safeMode "0" s_showOnly "" s_showSounds "0" A s_soundVolume "100" sfx_aureolForceFadeTime "0.01" sfx_debugTraffic "0" sfx_enableTimeTick "1" sfx_forceResourceCaching "1" sfx_forcenocreate "0" sfx_skipStripifyWaterSurface "1" sfx_useNewDestruct "1" team_botreborn "0.5" team_logbotcache "0" team_techreborn "15" A test_cdpick "0" A test_wgdpick "0" A ubox_bulletImpulseMultiplier "10" A ubox_explosionImpulseMultiplier "5" A ubox_kickImpulseMultiplier "1.5" vm_allPortalZoning "1" vm_bspHeightRatio "4" vm_debug "0" vm_debugPrecising "0" vm_debugTree "0" A vm_disablePlayerPortalZoning "0" A vm_disablePortalZoning "0" vm_enableMirrors "1" vm_enabled "1" vm_forceOmni "0" vm_freeze "0" A vm_keepLastZone "1" vm_maxFindStep "150" vm_playerAllPortalZoning "1" vm_portalDistanceUpperLimit "3" vm_preciseByPick "1" A vm_preciseByVolume "0" vm_redZone "2" vm_showActiveZone "0" vm_showFrustum "0" vm_showMirrors "0" vm_showPortals "0" vm_showStats "0" vm_showZones "0" wg_debugLoading "0" A wg_debugMatserver "0" wg_debugPlayer "0" wg_debuggridtrace "0" A wg_defaultPhysMat "basephmtrl/stone" wg_enableGridOptimization "1" wpn_bobMaxPitch "83" wpn_bobPitch "0.001" wpn_bobUp "-0.0006" wpn_bobYaw "-0.001" A wpn_bobbing "1" A wpn_boblimit "0.045" wpn_bobvelocity "2.3" wpn_debug "0" wpn_debugPivots "0" wpn_forceSoundStop "1" wpn_homingmissletorn "0.1" A wpn_obscuredExplosionRadiusRatio "5" wpn_retractionFactor "0.1" wpn_shootSoundMaxDistance "50" wpn_shootSoundMinDistance "2" wpn_tracerLifeTime "1" wpn_tracerSpeed "80" wpn_unlimitBotAmmo "1" wpn_unlimitPlayerAmmo "0" wpn_voffsetempiric "-0.075" Категория:FPS